dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Chester
Chester (short for Otto von Chesterfield, Esquire) is a unique passive Mob that acts like a mobile chest. By clicking on Chester, the player can store items inside of him (9 slots). Chester is one of the few mobs that cannot be frozen. Chester will spawn once the player finds the Eye Bone. As long as the Eye Bone is in the player's inventory, Chester will follow. If the eye bone is dropped onto the ground or stored somewhere (even inside Chester himself), he will stop following the player and remain in place. This is useful for keeping Сhester stationary. Chester regenerates his health by 22.5 hp every 3 seconds. If Chester gets killed, he drops all of the items stored inside. And if he was burning at the moment all dropped flammable items will catch fire and burn to Ashes. After Chester dies he respawns in 1 game day wherever the eye bone happens to be. Krampus cannot steal from him. Tips *Storing some live mosquitoes / killer bees inside Chester would make a nasty surprise for anyone daring to kill Chester. *When Chester dies, traps are not placed. Gallery Chester open.png|Open Chester Chester side.png|Chester facing sideways Chester asleep.png|Chester asleep Trivia * Chester can get hit by a lightning strike and ignited. * Chester can be killed with a weapon by the player (holding Ctrl). * When hitting Chester with a weapon, (holding Ctrl) the battle music will start playing as if Chester was hostile. * When playing in Adventure Mode, Chester will not follow the player to the next world as the Eye bone will turn to ash if taken through the Teleportato . * Abigail used to kill Chester just by bumping into him. This was removed in the Doorway to Adventure update. * Chester used to set off traps, this was removed in the Underground update. * Chester is possibly a reference to the Luggage from the Discworld series, wherein luggage is living and mobile * The term Esquire is a European title typically designated to practitioners of law and distinguished gentlemen. * The eye on the bone might be Chester's eye, which explains why it closes when he's dead and why he follows it. * When a Heat Stone is placed inside of him, Chester will glow when the stone is fully charged. The stone will also charge inside of Chester when he's near a fire. * It is possible to outrun Chester using roads or Walking Cane and he will eventually stop following you if you get too far ahead, it will reappear if you use a wormhole . * Chester seems to have two seperate inventories. Upon entering Caves all items in him stay on the surface and upon leaving all items added while in the caves stay in his cave inventory. Bugs * It is possible for Chester to get stuck where ever stationary objects are clustered tightly together. Common obstacles are Berry Bushes, Trees and Rocks or variants of in a group of 3 or more. Should this happen, he will not move until the player removes the obstacle. Having a clear line of sight betweeen player and Chester will have no effect on Chesters predicament once stuck.. Should you die whilst Chester is stuck you will have to back track to his location and remove the obstacle as he will not respawn with you. Category:Containers